


An Angel, Two Hunters and a Demon Play Cards.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: "Woah, Jimmy, was hung."





	An Angel, Two Hunters and a Demon Play Cards.

**Author's Note:**

> After my middle of the night ficcage I had this bad taste in my brain, like it needed a little light relief to help cleanse it. So, light relief, and crack ;) Unbeta'd but it's dialogue only so no big.

“Woah, Jimmy was _hung_.”

“Jimmy was not hung, he gave his body in service of - oh. Is this not normal?”

“Stop wagglin’ it around, man.”

“Stop staring.”

“Sammy, I wasn’t - okay maybe I was, but _look_.”

“I see it. Mine not good enough for you any more?”

“I **knew** it.”

“Cram it Crowley, with walnuts.”

“I’d rather use his nu - “

“STOP IT!”

“Sorry Cas, so, we’ve established you’re no good at strip poker but would be absolutely fuckin’  perfect for porn.”

“I can just see that -Dear lady you look like your soul could do with some saving, let me touch your grace - Classic.”

“Exactly how many porn films have you starred in, King of Fugly.”

“I’ll have you know this vessel got it’s play, in it’s day.”

“Only ‘cause you sold your swingin’ brick for a couple extra inches below the belt.”

“He did not waste the deal, I can tell you.”

“Oh good lord, I need some bleach for the inside of my brain. You two - you’re - oh hell no. Let me count all the ways **that** could go wrong!”

“Yes, Sam, because boning your brother on a daily basis is a match made in what, hedonists Heavens?”

“You have GOT to stop hangin’ out with Crowley.”

“There’s nothing hanging when we’re together.”


End file.
